


Hand in Hand

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked them when the guiding began, neither Foggy nor Matt would be able to tell you. <br/>Foggy thought maybe it originated back in college, when a few too many shots led to stumbling into each other and supporting each others giggling forms. Matt suspected Foggy had started it, his jokes about worrying he might “fall into a manhole” covering a real anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

If you asked them when the guiding began, neither Foggy nor Matt would be able to tell you.   
Foggy thought maybe it originated back in college, when a few too many shots led to stumbling into each other and supporting each others giggling forms. Matt suspected Foggy had started it, his jokes about worrying he might “fall into a manhole” covering a real anxiety. 

Even though neither one knew when they'd started the habit of Matt carefully wrapping his fingers into the bend of Foggy's elbow, the pair walking along like a courting couple, neither one had called an end to it. Even after Foggy unmasked Matt that horrible night, and learned the extent of his abilities. To everyone else they were still a kind friend and a blind man being lead along, but they knew somewhere subconsciously that they were holding onto this despite it being unnecessary.

The realization came one night as the pair made their way slowly under the buzzing lights of Hell's Kitchen. Matt had his cane tucked under one arm, and his hands on Foggy's arm. 

“So are you going rooftop leaping tonight?” Foggy asked. “If you need backup, I look incredible in tights.”

“I'm sure you do.” Matt chuckled. “But I'll manage on my own.”

“Probably for the best, I'm not big on the whole 'superhero' thing.” Foggy replied. “But I do worry someday you're gonna trip on a fire escape and Claire's gonna end up scraping you off the pavement.”

“She's done that a few time already before.” Matt shrugged. “What's one more time?”

“Hey, don't talk like that. It's only funny when I say it.” Foggy said, a little more stern this time.

“I can take care of myself, Foggy.” Matt assured him.

“Tell that to this bruise.” Foggy said, lightly poking a purpleish spot on Matt's forehead. “Or this one. Or this one. Or this one.” He continued, poking and prodding Matt in several places. Matt couldn't help but giggle a little as one of Foggy's fingers poked his side. 

“Occupational hazard.” Matt said. “But you should see the other guy.”

“Big bad superhero. The amazing Daredevil. Or wait, isn't amazing for that other red-suit superhero? The bug-guy?” Foggy shook his head. “Still, Mr. Big and Bad needs to hold my hand to cross the street, and that's nothing to be ashamed of!”

Matt seemed surprised suddenly, as if he hadn't realized he was holding onto Foggy. He stopped in his tracks.

“Oh.” He said, letting his hands drop away and taking his cane in hand. 

“Oh wait.” Foggy also said, instinctively reaching for Matt's hands to put them back in place. Instead he fumbled and only managed to grab one hand, their fingers intertwining. Foggy pulled his hand away quickly, but there was enough contact for Matt to feel how heated and flushed his skin had become.

“Did you want me to stop?” Matt asked, tilting his head so he could hear Foggy's heartbeat clearer. 

“Nah, it's fine.” Foggy said. “I mean...I figured it was part of your mild mannered secret identity. No one suspects the blind guy. I can keep...playing along.” 

Matt was silent, unsure of how to answer. He spoke again after a brief pause, his voice quiet. “I don't want you to just play along. You don't have to lead me if you don't want to.”

“No! I want to!” Foggy said. “Happy to do my part in this espionage.”

“No...I mean...I don't want it to just be about my secret identity.” Matt said. “The cane, the glasses, pretending I can't hear you breathing or smell what you had for lunch, pretending I'm just a bit more handicapped than I actually am, that's my secret identity. You're not. This isn't.”

“Well...what is it then?” Foggy asked, his breath told Matt he was nervous and his heart backed up that theory.

“It's....” Matt struggled for a moment. “It's...It's Nelson and Murdock.”

“It's us?” Foggy asked. “How does that work?”

“Well we've being doing it forever.” Matt said. 

“So why stop now?” Foggy finished.

“Exactly.” Matt said.

“Seems...fair.” Foggy's heart was still doing a rapid tap-dance on his ribs. 

They awkwardly shifted their weight, Foggy looked around and Matt pretended to hear a really interesting conversation a block away.

“So...” Foggy coughed. “Should we...keep walking?” He held his arm out cautiously. “I just put my arm out...sorry I know you know that...”

Matt smiled and laid his fingers lightly over Foggy's arm. He did it slowly, and allowed himself to let his fingers drift down slowly. Foggy put up no resistance when Matt's hand drifted down his arm and found its way into his palm. 

“Is that okay?” Matt asked.

“Yeah...yeah that's okay.” Foggy's skin heated up again. Matt wondered what he looked like when he was blushing.

The pair continued walking again, hand in hand.


End file.
